


Losing Charlie

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Child Death, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode: s01e08 Cold Lazarus, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is guilt-ridden and grieving after the death of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #152: Shot at fan_flashworks.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Yes, although this is set pre-series and even pre-movie. Episode-wise, mostly season one’s ‘Cold Lazurus’

Jack felt numb. How many times had he told Charlie that his gun was not a toy, that it was very dangerous and he must never touch it for any reason? He’d thought Charlie understood, that he could trust his boy to do as he was told, but he’d been wrong.

He should have made sure the gun was locked away where Charlie could never find it. Better yet, he should never have had the damned thing in the house in the first place. What had he been thinking? He knew the dangers of guns better than most.

But it was far too late to dwell on what he should and shouldn’t have done, too late to do anything but grieve. 

Charlie, his son, his only child, had shot himself with Jack’s own gun. There was no way to go back in time and prevent what had happened, no way to turn back the clock and undo the past. His boy was gone; as little sense as that sentence made in his head, Jack knew it was an unalterable fact.

People were calling it a tragic accident, saying it wasn’t Jack’s fault and that he shouldn’t blame himself, but they were wrong; it was, and he did, and God help him, so did Sarah. How could she not? Charlie was her son too; the loss wasn’t his alone.

In the end, it didn’t matter what anybody told him, or what anyone else thought, because Charlie, his bright, lively little boy, was dead; nothing would ever bring him back, and Jack knew no matter how long he lived, he would never be able to forgive himself.

The End


End file.
